


sellane taulu

by kuha



Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [5]
Category: minna fandom
Genre: F/F, boreo sano minna tease, minna keksi boreon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: minean mutsi delas. ny se asuu isänsä ja sarah paulsonin kanssa. se myös tutustuu siel annaa, joka o joku seksy maahanmuuttaaja aksentin kanssa.
Relationships: minea/anna
Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538107
Comments: 1





	sellane taulu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saatanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saatanea/gifts).



minean mutsi delas

se oli rankkaa mineal, se o yhä rankkaa mineal.

ny se asuu jossai kämäses kämpäs jossai keskellä ei mitää las vegasis.

se alkaa käymää kouluu iha kasuaalist i guess ja siel koulus se tapaa jonku sexyn maahanmuuttajan öööö sanon espanjast kosk anna on puoliks espanjalainen. ei kyl anna kannata kosk sä tiiät millasii jenkit o.

anna alkaa kutsuu mineaa hagridiks, minea ei viitti viel oikee kysyy aiheest mitää.

anyway minea alkaa juomaa alkoholii ja käyttää huumeita annan kanssa ja si yhten päivän minea big brainas ja kysy ”kui sä kutsut mua hagridiks”

”noku hagrid o iha saatanan sexy ja nii oot säki” anna vastas sille, also tiiän et tää ei tapahtunu tgf mut idgaf.

si ne nuoli joku puoltoist tuntii.

anyway yks päivä ne käytti happoi or sumn ja si ne pääsee himaa ja sarah paulson on siel itkemäs kosk minean faija delas ja noi kaks o iha aineis ne ei ees snaijjaa mitä niitte ympäril tapahtuu.

anygays si ku ne sober uppas nii minea oli sillee lol karataa ja anna itseasias päätti lähtee sen kaa vittuu sielt vegasist. nuka messis. nuka siin kainalos. boris could never.

anyway these bitches in love ja ne karkas himast. praise be. ei mul muuta.

**Author's Note:**

> en muistaa ees tgf plottii


End file.
